Mariko (Song Filk)
by Gojirob
Summary: Set to the tune of "Guenevere" from Lerner & Loewe's classic 1960 Musical, "Camelot", which you might want to look up on YT for reference. (A lot of you are a LOT younger than this song). The story of a tragedy amidst heroism and forgiveness, with echoes of the tragic queen of British legend.


( Set to the tune of "Guenevere" from Lerner & Loewe's 1960 Musical, **"Camelot" )**

**Mariko - A song filk by Rob Morris**

Kurama met Number Three ; And neither turned to flee;

Her quick thanks seemed all for show, till Hiromi birthed Mariko;

Mariko, Mariko, Papa says it's time to go;

But Hiromi, made him swear, for their child, he would care

Mariko, Mariko, now Papa, he must go;

The deal with Chief, says it is so, you be cared for by Saito

Said scheming Saito I will tell her so that parental love did fail

And Kurama sought to make Nana feel love in her jail

And under the thumb of the evil Chief the scheming went to and fro

While in power and danger grew Mariko

Mariko, Mariko, well in case she, had to go

Shirakawa, in the Chief's name, had bombs implanted, in her frame

Mariko, Mariko, Papa takes his child and goes

But that child, so I'm told, was Nana but not Mariko

Said the Chief now our agreement is at an end

Nana must die and Lucy must be struck at our will to bend

For our plans are to the reign of Humans end

So Number Thirty-Five you will send

Isobe shook in fear,

to unleash, such a fear

Saito facing anger hot,

learned that Mother she was not

So a bomb was unleashed and Mariko brought to heel

Shirakawa said Lucy's freedom you must steal

Obey our wishes and we will make it so

that we will grant the great wish of Mariko

Nana sensed Mariko, at the shore with Bando,

though she sought his aid to spare, it was alone, she stood there

Nana spoke, Papa and Friends who would want her return

Mariko, sitting firm, simply said that she must burn

Like a plaything in her hands,

Nana stood not a chance

Clothes taken and dignity,

there was not a chance to flee

Mariko sneered wide and said you will have to end

When I have nothing at all why should you have Papa and friends

I think I'll bury your friends and bury your Papa as well

But Nana said you will not instead you can go to Hell

Now the tide had turned and Nana would stay not go

And she then took the unseen arms out of Mariko

Mariko, Mariko, to Nana's arms, Papa did go

He explained her life and lies, then told his daughter, she must die

Mariko wept loud to hear of the way things were

her arms returned and took control of the bombs still inside her

Though she vowed strong all their deaths

Kurama stopped and took her breath

He said to her my child you are and have always been

Do not take too wrong a father for all his sins

For though I hold Nana dear as well you must finally know

that Papa truly loves Mariko

Mariko, Mariko, felt his arms, hold her so

though the dirt she had been dealt, now her heart, went to melt

And even a missile strike could not dampen all their glee

As infantile Mariko struck close to Kurama's knee

But Shirakawa then came and spoke doom for Humanity

The Chief would spread the virus to replace you and me

Kurama had gained back too much just to suddenly lose it so

and fought to save Nana and Mariko

Mariko, Mariko, Papa says now, Please Don't Go

Though he sought to end the Chief's show

Nyu appeared and confused him so

Kurama said that without Lucy there is no scheme

By killing this Nyu we can vent his steam

But while Nyu took the bullet into her chest quite straight

Lucy wakened then to seal their fate

Lucy cackled and told Nana this time she would take her head

As for Kurama he would also finally be dead

Lucy cut off Shirakawa and then the bombs' remote too

a small girl knew what to do

Mariko, Mariko, Papa, now, I must go

Nana care for our Papa so, in the name of Mariko

Then taunting Lucy knew full well what it was to fear

Our girl sent her smashing hard round from pier to pier

Lucy there's always someone stronger

Know this is so

And you will fall before Mariko

Though outmatched in sheer raw power

Lucy still won the hour

In the midst of brutal play

She cut the girl's legs away

Yet our girl just said that she adored Papa so

And Lucy will follow me if it is my time to go

With a grip that even a beheading could not fully sway,

Mariko's last blew Horns away

Mariko, Mariko, Papa pleads, Please don't go

Think of what we could have been

If not for Papa's foolish sin

Mariko's tale did not end there

A thousand copies filled the square

Kurama's mind snapped in two

And he snapped at Nana too

Lucy claimed two; Kurama one;

The other fell to her sister clones

So the waves end her quest

Placing her spirit at rest

Nana speaks before her mark

Says that things are not so dark

Papa's with her, and she now knows,

she wants to have more Marikos

Mariko, Mariko

So many wonders you'll never know

These should have been for Mariko

But then you had to go

Mariko, Mariko, Mariko, Mariko, Mariko, Mariko, Mariko!


End file.
